


Against the Contract

by 0Death_to_Usernames0



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Angry Undertaker, Grell wants to be a top, M/M, Sebby chan is no longer sebby chan, boi - Freeform, everybody wants the earl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Death_to_Usernames0/pseuds/0Death_to_Usernames0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian breaks the one rule that keeps him with the earl. Everbody wants ciel. He's a little older in this one. 15 or 16 give or take.</p><p> </p><p>I'm shit at summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own black butler or a black butler. I'm sooo not funny. Ugh.

"Bocchan, its time to wake up."

"Sebastian, my eye hurts."

Sebastian visibly tensed. Ciel knew the butler was hiding something. Sebastian brought Ciel his tea and newspaper as usual after gaining his composure.

"This aroma, Ceylon I presume?"

"Yes bocchan. There was another murder last night."

"I see. Sebastian, do you have any new leads on the case?"

"I'm afraid not, my lord."

"Dress me. We are to visit ~him~."

"Right away, bocchan."

Sebastian dressed him in a black suit with a red tie and crimson boots as well as his usual cane. His hat had a red ribbon lacing around it and as it was heading towards winter, he had a long black coat on.

"Undertaker."

" How rare to see you around these parts, little Phantomhive. You never visit me anymore." Undertaker said in a tone of mock hurt.

" 'Taker. Have you seen these bodies?"

"Who would know? You know my price. It hasn't changed."

"Bocchan, would you like me to-"

"Sebastian, this is an order. Wait outside and don't come in until i say so no matter what. Act befittingly." ("Act befittingly means to follow his order unless there is danger in such a situation he can break the order to save his master without breaking the contract.)

Sebastian leaves leaving the Earl and Undertaker in silence. Ciel gets ready to spout a joke when undertaker says. "Ciel, do you really think you can make me laugh?" he asked in a rather serious tone.

Ciel looks taken aback with what has been said. He says nothing back but tries a a joke. "What do you call a guy in theater?" Undertaker looks surprised by his approach on such a subject. "Gay". Undertaker didn't so much as smile. "What do you call a camel with three humps? Pregnant." Undertaker wasn't amused in the slightest. Ciel wondered, was Undertaker ticklish?

Without warning, Ciel launched himself at Undertaker knocking him down on the floor. Ciel straddled the morticians hips and began trying to tickle him but to no avail. Ciel began to grind down unknowingly onto the morticians length. "Phantomhive? Have you given up already?"

"Is there a different payment I can use? There must be something you want other than laughter."

"Indeed there is but I doubt your pride would allow it."Undertaker chuckled.

"Will you just tell me what it is?"

"I suppose showing you would be easier." Undertaker whispered in Ciels ear. He licked up Ciels neck up to the shell of his ear. The Earl let out a surprised squeal and tried to back up. He realized that a hand was on his hip holding him down. He had a disturbing realization that he was currently seated on the reapers hard on. He tried to wiggle loose realizing all too late how strong the older man was. He was beginning to hyperventilate not wanting to Lose his virginity so soon and definitely NOT with a man.

"Undertaker. This is an order. Stop wh-"

"Boy. I am not that dog of yours. I do not stoop to the level o' that filth. Therefore, I am not obligated to listen to your orders." He smashed his lips into the smaller ones. He licked the childs' lips asking for entrance. Not granted. He forced his tongue into the others' mouth, drinking up the essence of the Phantomhive. The mortician flipped them so that he was on top of the boy. Ciel went to slap him but his hand was caught and settled onto the morticians length. He gasped and tried to pull away but was held there firmly. A guttural groan erupted from the Undertakers throat. Ciel wondered where the hell Sebastian was.

*****************************************************************************************************Sebastian: Currently following a cat throughout the backstreets of london.

*****************************************************************************************************

Ciel shoved himself away from the other. he made a dash to the door but was caught by the waist. 'Taker leaned over him. "I won't tear into you this time, Earl, but it would be in your best interest to keep this little ordeal between us." He rubbed his hard on against the boys back. "You shouldn't temp me, young lord. I can get riled up quite quickly. My self control is wearing thin, Earl... I have the information you need. Go gather your dog."

Ciel was flabbergasted. 'What the hell just happened?' He walked outside of the parlor. He only just then just realized that he had been peeled of his coat during the ordeal and was looking more than a little disheveled. Sebastian wasn't there. *Sigh* 'So that's why he didn't save me.' He heard a chuckle and looked up. There's only one person or rather a reaper that that voice could belong to. "Grell Sutcliff. An' I thought my day couldn't possibly get any worse. What do you want?"

"How rude. I was just going to say that you look quite dashing in red."

"I apologize for my rudeness, I was expecting you to insult me and then ask where Sebastian had gotten to."

"Sebastian? I've given up on him. Besides, I want to try being a top."

Ciel obviously didn't understand the context of these words. (If you don't understand the context of these words then you are too young to be reading this fic.) 

"Dear me, what has happened to your hair? It is quite the mess." Grell proceeded to fix the Earls hair, slyly taking off the eye-patch as well. He gasped.

"Ciel. What happened to Sebastian? Your Contract is dulled and your eye is now purple."

"What?!"

"Shall I help you find him?" Grell asked. 'mmm... Ciel is a very good damsel in distress. I could just eat him up.'

Ciel fainted into Grells' arms. 'Oh, it is mighty chilly out here. Earl, why weren't you wearing your coat? Well now I get to hold you. I guess I really should take you to Sebastian though, huh.'

"Oh, speak of the devil." Grell held Ciel closer sensing hostility from the demon. 'Lets have some fun, shall we.' Grell leaned down and kissed Ciel. Grell decided that he loved the flavor and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the sleeping boys mouth. Grell debated running awy with the boy just to have his way, but he didn't want to scare poor child.

"What do we have here? Grell. Sebastian. You two and Undertaker are always making me work overtime." Spears made an entrance. He sent his spear and grabbed the boy in Grells arms. He held him and opened the contract eye. "Sebastian Michaelis. Why have you not left this boy and altered his memories yet?"

"I apologize, but I am afraid that I have become attached to this boy."

"So you admit to breaking your contract? Sebastian Michaelis, you have been ordered to leave him until you get your priorities straight."

The only word that could describe Sebastians face was heartbroken.

"I understand." Sebastian began to walk off, eyes turning fuchsia.

"Spears! Can I take care of him? Pretty please?"

"He will be in my care until he is assigned a care taker."

"Awwww. No fair Spears."


	2. Reapers

   Ciel awoke in a room that was not his own. He was confused because he knew that there was someone missing but he couldn't remember who. He realized that he was not the only occupant of the bed. Spears lay behind him, spooning him. Arms were wrapped around his waist. He moved, earning only a tighter grip on his hips.

"Spears. Let go of me."Ciel half yelled at the man.

"While I am sorry for Invading your space, this is my bed. You can't even thank me for taking you in while your servants are on vacation for a while? Your manners are deplorable."  
"Why did you help me? I thought you hated having extra work."

"I do have my own Morals. Can you just be a pillow for another hour?"

   "Fine." Ciel pouted. Why is he the one taking care of me? He's a reaper right? How did I come to know such a thing? How did I forget? Maybe I'll remember when I wake up again. I nuzzle into the pillow and drift to sleep.

   When I wake up again I am being poked. In the face. By red. Oh. It's a red person, or a person in all red. Grell. How do I know him? Why is he poking me? "Grell. Could you stop?" He pouted and stopped his treatment of my face. I sit up and my right eye kinda hurts and I go to look at it and it looks dead. Just a dull purple colored eye.

   "Ciellllll! Let's go playyyyyy!" Grell yelled. I look and succeed at finding a bathroom and ignoring the red reaper. I use it and at the sink I splash water on my face before starting the water for a shower. When I get in something stings. I touch a spot on my neck and it hurts. I lather my body in soap feeling my neck burn. When I wash all of the water off I can still feel it throbbing. I get out and wipe off a foggy spot on the mirror. It looks like a hickey but I'm fairly certain that they don't hurt like this. Maybe Undertaker did this. I'll have to talk to him immediately. I wrap a towel around my waist and walk out holding my hand against the mark. I immediately  realize that I might not have clothes here.

   "Spears. Will you bring me an outfit?" He just nodded and left. I sit on the couch. Grell walks over with his arms crossed. 

   "Ciel why do you smell like that?" I'm confused, I just took a shower.

"Like what? Do I stink?"

"Well, in a way. But you aren't smelly. You just, smell like, Undertaker." 

"Does this mark have something to do with it?" I move my hand out of the way and he gasps. He points at it then falls over dramatically. Then he turns completely serious when he gets up. He walks back over and grabs my chin forcing my head to the side. He touches it and I feel the burning sensation more this time.

"He marked you. When did you get this?" I'm completely confused. Marked? Like an animal? Reapers do that? I sigh and decide that if there's a chance he can do something about it then I might as well tell him.

"Remember when I came out of 'Takers building yesterday, looking more than a little disheveled?" He nodded for me to continue. "Well I looked like that because he had peeled my coat from me during the struggle." Grell looked confused. "He uh, wanted a different type of payment and started to preform sexual gestures." Grell looked completely understanding now.

"Like what? Did he bite or suck on your neck? If so then that's the cause dear. Reapers as well as demons tend to mark the ones that they either want to keep track of or the ones they feel attraction to. Yours is probably both. After it heals it will be permanent unless another reaper marks over the healed wound." Oh great. Just perfect I'm stuck with a maniac for the rest of my life.

"Can we fix it before it heals?" I feel like the answer won't be appealing no matter what. He looks giddy. Yeah I'm not going to like this.

"Yeah so I could fix it but I'd have to mark to over his mark and do it everyday until it heals. But then you'd be my mate. But he can always put another mark on you and you'd be a shared mate. I don't like sharing though."I figured it'd be something like that. Hmm so who would I rather be stuck with? Obnoxious guy who hasn't attacked me and has good fashion sense or an obnoxious guy who has attacked me and wears a cloak all the time and loves dead bodies and dog biscuits. I still don't like my options. Wait could I find a different reaper to fix it? Spears maybe? He's boring but he's at least a little nice. Could I just have both Spears and Grell? That would be more logical because Grell would take me places and I'd still be able to do my job and with spears I could do home stuff and not be bothered. Yup that'll work.

"I want you and Spears to mark me." Grell looked surprised. Then amused. 

"It might be difficult to persuade Spears to do that. Plus his means to do so might be uncomfortable for you a prideful Phantomhive." Well it's uncomfortable anyway so it can't be much worse. 

   "Grell, I have weighed my options and this is the best choice. Don't question me." Grell looked ready to laugh.

"Whatever you say, Earl." He walks closer to me. We're doing this now? Fine. Better to get it over with. He puts his hands on my shoulders. And then I feel his tongue on my neck slowly approaching the wound. I shudder from the tingly sensation that it's causing. I wince when he makes contact and it burns. His sharp teeth break the skin and he sucks on the wound he made. He pulls away looking dazed and then he kisses me.

   "Mmph! Ahmm!" I begin to struggle and he bites my lip and pulls away. He looks smug. "What do you think you're doing?" 

   "I marked you. But being the romantic I am I just had to seal it with a kiss." I sigh. Sounds like him. I want to go to sleep even though it's the middle of the day. I'm picked up into the air then laid down still only in a towel on the bed. My head in the reapers lap. Warm. I drift off to sleep.


End file.
